


The Soup

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta is taking care of Taeyong.





	The Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just made this one shot for fun. I just finished watching NCT Life Osaka again and their latest Buzzfeed video where Yuta made Taeyong an ice cream. Enjoy!

 

It's not that Taeyong doesn't like it. It's just too weird whenever Yuta is doing something for him.. most especially cooking.

 

Taeyong took a peek from his blanket as he watches Yuta making something for him. Even though the other isn't that familiar with cooking, he'll try his best to search from the internet or maybe call his mother to ask for the recipe. Now that Yuta chose the latter, he's expecting that the output will be good. Its his mother's recipe anyways, the one that he missed the most. He just hopes that Yuta will follow everything that his mother says.

 

" _You put 1/4 litter of boiled water on the pot then add the soup powder. Mix it for two to three minutes then cover it._ " Taeyong heard his mother's voice from the speaker phone. " _If Taeyong doesn't like your cooking, just force him to eat it. He's very stubborn! I already warned him about taking his vitamins._ "

"Well, Taeyong is really stubborn. I told him to bring the umbrella but he's acting like Aquaman who lives in the water." Yuta replied, taking a quick look at Taeyong who's eavesdropping their conversation. Taeyong gulped and closed his eyes, avoiding his boyfriend's glaring eyes.

"And now he's pretending to sleep just to avoid my eyes. Pathetic, really." Taeyong heard his mother laughed from the insult. Yuta turned his attention back to the soup that he's making. "Then after that, what should I do?"

" _Mix it again and add the egg. It will taste better with eggs._ " Yuta opened the fridge and took three eggs.

"How many?"

" _Just one egg is enough, honey._ " Yuta put the two eggs back from where he got it and went back to the pot. " _Then put some in a small bowl then force him to eat it while it's boiling. Let him know how painful and hard it is when he decides to be stubborn._ " Taeyong gulped again from his mother's words. He took another peek and saw Yuta smirking at him.

"Alright. This is noted. Thanks for the help, Eommonim. We'll visit you and Abonim soon." Yuta picked up the bowl and poured the soup that he made on it. " _No problem Yuyu. Just take care of Yongie for us._ "

"Of course, Eommonim. Bye."

" _Bye_." Yuta ended the call and picked up the bowl and spoon. He went to his sleeping boyfriend and wakes him up with a kick.

"Aww.. What was that for?" Taeyong groaned and rubbed the affected leg. Yuta rolled his eyes and placed the hot bowl of soup on the side table.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. You're going to eat." Yuta brushed the hair strands from his boyfriend's forehead and placed his hand on it to check his temperature. Taeyong wants to lean from the touch but he couldn't afford to sleep again with Yuta ordering him around.

"It seems like your fever is still there. You should eat now and take your medicines." Taeyong sat up on the sofa and watches his boyfriend picking the bowl of soup up and scooping a spoonful of it. Yuta didn't blow it and he wouldn't take the risk to eat it with visible smoke coming from the spoon. So he flinched and pushed the spoon away from his mouth.

 

"You stubborn brat! At least eat some! I didn't put some poison in it!"

"Can you just... I don't know, blow it?" Taeyong sassed, making Yuta raise his brow.

"Well your mother told me to feed you like this. I'm just here to follow her orders." Yuta faked smile and flicked his boyfriend's forehead.

"And you're letting me eat it like that? How could you? What if I burned by tongue? What if I lose it? I couldn't french kiss you anymore. I couldn't taste you.. or ent-"

"OKAY! STOP STOP STOP! I know what you mean! Geez.. you're so dramatic!" Yuta took another spoonful of soup and blew it this time. Taeyong happily ate the soup and smiled when he tasted it. "It's so delicious, Yukkuri! This is the best thing that you ever made!"

"I thought it's the egg!?"

"Well, I changed my mind." And Yuta took another spoonful to feed for his _baby_ Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
